Unlikely Love
by Marron san
Summary: TrunksMarron. He tried to kill her, she opened his heart to a love he never thought he'd have and together they formed a family... Here's their story! on hold
1. It all seemed hopeless

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the DBZ characters. Any other that I happen to make up while writing this fanfiction is very much my own!

**Disclaimer:** Do not flame me about Trunks/Marron pairing. Also, this is a slightly different timeline from Mirai Trunks' timeline, but very much like it!

****

**Unlikely Love**

Marron pulled her legs to her chest, hiding herself behind the fallen piler the best she could. Her heart was beating quickly, and she hoped he couldn't hear that. Why had he killed her mother, and why, now, was he chasing her? She had been running from him for what seemed like weeks now, and everytime she thought she was safe, everytime she felt like she might beable to rebuild what little life she had held he showed up.  
Holding her breath, she listened for any sign of him. Any sudden moving of rocks, the patter of feet, even for a shift in wind. She never knew when he could be standing behind her, waiting for her to turn around so that he could take her last breath. A shiver ran down her spine. She had done nothing wrong! She'd been simply waiting for her mother when he had come for her, yelling crude things before lunging for her. As if she was some lowly bug he was out to smash, and how she was sick of it! So many times when she was hurrying about in the night, trying to find something to eat did she think of just letting him kill her so that it could be over.  
Stiffling a soft yawn, she glanced around her. Where was she now? Everything seemed broken and ruined. Spray paint littered what was left of the fallen buildings. The destoryed town seemed to reek of death. Marron almost gaged at the thought of a town filled with dead bodies. Feeling that she was safe for the moment, she stood up, quick eyes taking in her surroundings. Her head turned quickly in the direction of the sound of something falling and Marron stoped, blood bounding in her ears, as she looked up at a small hill of broken cement to the smallest, most helpless looking child she had ever seen. Her heart did a little flop and went out to the little dear that could be no more then three, tears welling in her eyes at the sight of him. He was wearing only a pair of underwear, his body dirty and his small head matted at the top. He was looking at her with fright in his eyes.  
Settling down on her knees, her movements slow and easy, she forced a gentle smile over her delicate features, her arms slightly coming open, as if to will the child into her arms. Kami, he looked like he could use a h pair of arms, even if they were hers. He seemed to think this over, then suddenly came rushing down the pile as if he'd been kicked in the butt and right into her arms. He wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and Marron felt tears trickle down her face. How could someone level such a helpless little boy to survive on his own? People who already had to many kids they were trying to watch over. She thought sadly, and wrapped her arms around his willow thin frame, holding him close to her.  
He was so thin. She knew she had to find him something to eat and quickly. She thought that she might beable to break him if she hugged him to tightly. Standing up, she glanced around, hoping to find and sign of people, or of food. A women was standing in front of an old building, looking at Marron in what seemed to be wonder. Taking her chances, Marron made her way toward the women, offering her a small smile, "Do you know where I could find a place to get some food?" She asked politely, her face coming down in a tilt.  
"That little boy has ran into enough people since he showed up here, and not one of them took him in, or offered him a place to sleep. I would, but I can hardly feed my own children without one of two going hungry.." She paused, sadness filling her husky voice, "down the road a ways is a place for people without a place to go. Run by the Capsule Corporations. I believe you'll find some food there." Marron thanked the women before turning and walking down the pointed road.  
"Do you have an family? A Mommy and Daddy purhaps?" Marron asked the child in her arms, who shock his head and rested it against her shoulder. She knew she should be trying to find a place to hid, but she had to get him something to eat and cleaned up. "How about a name, honey? Do you have a name?" He shook his head again and Marron felt her heart give another sad jult. At least she had a name. "How about we call you Kiyoshi? It means quiet." She added, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips.  
Marron's eyes widdened a bit at the site of the large building towering over them. A place for those who had nowhere to go. It was huge! Cuddling the baby close, she walked up to the doors, forcing a smile to grace her features as fear budded inside of her. This was a very populated place, she could be found so easily. "First and last name here," and women, who had suddenly appeared in front of her, handed her a piece of paper and a pen, and began pointing out certain things, "name of your son here, and a little information at the bottom and we'll have you guys settled in nicely." She wore a pleasent smile and Marron suddenly felt her spirts lighten a bit. "Thank you." Marron said, not bothering to mention that he wasn't her son. She'd cross that line when it came to it, being afraid they'd take him from her.  
Settling him down on her lap, she took the pen in hand and wrote "Marron" on the first line, and "N/A" on the next, being that if she had a last name, she certainly didn't know it. Where it was printed "Offspring" she wrote down "Kiyoshi" and again "N/A" for last name. The paper went on about if she had any family and if she was allergic to anything. Those sort of questions. Once finally done, she sighed with relief and walked back to the entrance of the building. "I'm done, miss." She said again in a very polite voice as she handed the women the sheet of information.  
"Right this way, Miss Marron." Turning the corner, she followed the women down serveral halls. "We have a room perfect for you and your son. It was just emptied today. A family had been using it, but the husband got a job and they were offered a place to stay in the neighboring town while he worked." She chatted on throughout the entire walk, and Marron was glad to say good-bye and close the door when they'd arrived at where they'd be staying. Tears sung her eyes at the beautiful site. There was a table and chairs, long with a bed and crib. A small kitchen and bathroom. Everything she had ever wanted.  
"Thank you Kami!" She whispered ferviously as she moved into the kitchen, set the baby down on the counter before opening the fridge. A warm glow took over her pale features as she looked at all the contents. Pulling out some rice and vegges, she decided that even though she'd love to throw a few streaks on the grill, she had to be smart about this. Obviously she needed to stay healthy and he needed a good meal. Tossing some veggies in a frying pan and rice in a large boiling pan, she plunked Kiyoshi from the counter and went into the bathroom.  
"I'm going to give you a quick bath, okay? Then I'll see about that wild hair of yours." Sliding his underpants off, set him in the water and went to work about cleaning him. He actually giggled when she rubbed soap over her chip like a beard and her heart swelled at the sound. Plucking him from the water, she inhaled the scent of him, loving the smell of baby that lingered over him rather then the stink of earth. Wrapping him in a warm towl, she moved back into the kitchen, stirred the rice and turned the borner on the vegetables off.  
Smiling, she set him down on the bed and opened a few dresser doors, surprised to find that little boy clothes were folded nicely in little rows. "How about that, kid?" She called over her shoulder before pulling out a pair of blue pajama's. "This will make you look even more handsomer then you already are, if that's possible." She tugged them on him with a grin. "Okay, how about we eat?"  
"Eat!" He said, and Marron stared at him with all the wonder in the world. He had spoken!  
"Why, you little devil, you can speak!" She said, and tickled his stomach. "Why didn't you speak to me before, when I was asking you all those silly questions?" Laughing, she swung him onto her hip before moving into the kitchen. Placing him in a seat, she laid a plate of food before him, and with a wide smile at her, he grabbed a spoon and began to ate. She set down beside him and did the same.

Full and ready for sleep, Marron lifting the sleepy child from his chair and moved toward the crib, but when she tried to put him down, he clung to her, and Marron didn't have the heart to tell him no. So they both curled up in the twin bed and fell asleep.

The sound of someone speaking loudly in the hallway brought Marron awake in a panic. Oh, Kami, she knew that voice! Had grown to fear it ever since he'd uttered his first word to her and he was here. He had found her, and she couldn't get out. He was right outside and she could do nothing but sit and wait for him to come running in. Oh, no, Kiyoshi! Gathering his sleeping form close to her, she moved into the bathroom, crotched down between the counter and the toliet and closed her eyes real tight. Maybe, if she prayed hard enough, he wouldn't come in here and kill them, or maybe he'd just kill her and spare Kiyoshi.  
"Your not listening, Trunks! Just like your father, stubborn like a mule!" Bulma placed her hands on her hips, anger flaring in her light hues, "She came in her with a little boy! There was absolutly nothing fearful about her. All skin and bones, the both of them, with nothing but the clothes they had on! She had pigtails, for heavens sakes! You can't possibly think her a killer!"  
"She's the daughter of a jinzoningen, Mother! How could she be anything but a killer!" He roared, trying to push his way into the room she was occupying. "She has a child in there, and she could be doing Kami knows what to him!" growling, he glared down at his mother, his pacients wearing thin.  
"You absolutly nothing about her. From what I know Juuhachi was talking about her daughter when you snuck up on her and Juunanagou. You destory them, then go looking for her. You don't even let her say a word, just try to kill her, like she'd not human. You have no right, Trunks, to do such a thing. Killing off those machines was very noble of you, but an innocent girl! She is human, you know. It's only obvious."  
"Human, Mother! She's Juuhachi's daughter, how can she be human!"  
"Because she reminds me of someone, Trunks! I think she might be.. Krillins daughter. Please, just hear me out!" She added when she saw his anger flare up in his eyes. "Her eyes are very blue, like her mothers, but she's so petites and small. I don't think she'll get any taller, which makes her about chin high to me. Krillin was only to my shoulders.. And Krillin, well, when he was Juuhachi for the first time he was speechless. She actually let him go, too, Trunks. Didn't even lay a hand on him! Then when Krillin went missing, latter to show up and not tell anyone where he'd been, but refuse to fight the Android ever again?" She asked gentle, touching her sons shoulder.  
"Juunanagou killed Krillin, Mother!" He shout at her, his eyes glaring into the wall above her head. "He didn't just kill him, he tortured him until he couldn't stand anymore! Why would be kill him if Juuhachi and him had.." Trunks turned from him, his shoulders slumping. "It's not possible, mother."  
"Krillin never faught back that day, Trunks. He set there and took it, all the while watching Juuhachi from where she set on a rock, her back to the fight. It was Juunanagou that did it, not Juuhachi! And you can't simply kill her because she has the fault of having a murder for a mother! She couldn't help that. You must look at things the way I am seeing them, Trunks.."  
"You always must look for he good! What does pigtails have to do with anything? Something evil can't wear pigtails? So what is she was carrying a child! Where did she get him, mother? Was he just laying around on the ground, and she picked up and carried him here? Well, lets give her a good citizens award! She deserves it, taking in someones kid when she can't even take care of herself! I'm going in there mother, and I'm going to prove to you that she's not some innocent little girl." Side steping his mother, he pushed the door open to reveal an empty room.  
"She's not here Trunks!" Bulma stated hopefully, her eyes surveying the room quickly. "She probably heard your voice and got scared."  
"I can feel her, she's here." He stopped in the middle of the room, and then, with importance in his stride moved him toward the bathroom. The door was locked. Pushing against it with his side, it flew open instantly and the doorknob hit the wall. He was greeted with the sudden crying of a baby and the quiet sobs of a young women.  
"Oh, Kami, I'm sorry! What ever I did to you, I'm sorry! But please, don't hurt him. Do with me what you like, but please don't hurt him!" Trunks stared down at the sight before him. She was shielding the toddler with her own body, holding him close to her as if she might be able to hide him from whatever blow he might inflick upon them. Oh, Kami, what have I done now.  
"Trunks, you're absolutly horrible! Get out of here you big oof before I strangle you!" And she slammed the door in his face, leaving a very unpleased Trunks to wait outside. "Don't you mind that son of mine, honey. He has no manners and a bad sense of judgement. I'm afraid he thought you were an android like your mother." Bulma set down on the toliet seat, not seeing any other place for her, and laid a hand on the girls slim back. "I'm really sorry, hun, for all the mess of torrible he's caused you."  
"My.. mama?" Marron asked softly, looking up at Bulma, the traces of fear only a memory on her soft features. "She wasn't an...an android! She was simply my mother!" Her mother couldn't have been an android like those people she'd learned about since she was forced to run. They were evil, who killed for the fun of it.. "My mother would never kill anyone! She couldn't!" Tears welled in her eyes and she stood up, hugging the child close, who had grown quiet.  
"Oh, dear.. You don't know, do you? Well, I'm not going to sugar coat this, because it's easier for both of us just to get it out in the open. Your mother and her brother were killers. Cold bloodded killers." Bulma was standing now, looking into the bathtub as if it was interesting. "They killed thousands of innocent people, including Trunks' father, which I believe is why he is so emotional about the android thing. THey took something precious from him.."  
"He took my mother from me! My uncle! I can't believe what you say.. THey were the most wonderful people and they loved me! They always made sure I had something to eat, to wear!" She made to move toward the door, but Bulma stepped infront of her, garding it.  
"Did they ever eat infront of you? No, they didn't, did they? EVer disappear for long periods of time while you wondered what had happened? Why they had suddenly left? Thy had gone to kill people! THey probably killed that little boys parents!" Marron's insides turned to mush at the thought of her loving family doing something so unbelievable cruel.  
"I can't believe you.. I loved them. They loved me!" Closing her eyes, she set down on the toliet seat, rocking Kiyoshi in her arms as he watched her with curious eyes. It wasn't possible.. yet somewhere inside of her she knew this women was right, and that thought made her want to throw up. "That's why he wants me dead. He thinks I'm just like my.. my.. Juuhachi." Marron said, her voice stiffened. "I could never harm anyone, you have to believe me!"  
"Of course I believe you! Now, come on, we've got to eat out of this stuffy beathroom before I burst." She opened the door, and Trunks watched Marron, holding the little boy, exit frist before his mother followed. "Now, Trunks, I've told her everything she needs to know. She is no threat to anyone. Now that we have this settled, I'm sure we can all use some sleep. Shall we, Trunks?" She motioned to the door before leaving.  
Trunks was nearly to the door when he turned around to find Marron tucking in a tied little boy before pulling climbing into bed beside him. She looked up from where her head rested against the pillow and frowned softly, looking at him with peircing blue eyes. " I..I'm sorry." He muttered, and left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

....... CONTINUED SOON! -


	2. His desicion Love?

**Authors Note:** I want to thank you all so much for the reviews! I am glad you're happy with the way it is coming along!  
  
**Unlikely Love**

Marron watched the door close behind Trunks and shivered even though she was snuggled deep into a stuffed quilt. _Trunks_. She actually had a name for the face that had been inbeded so deeply into her mind. He didn't seem as if he was the crude killer she had pictured him, with his mother keeping him in toe and the way he had apologized. Could she except his apology? She didn't think so, yet at the thought of not forgiving him when he had had such a pained express over his dark features make her heart jult at a twinge of pain. She would forgive him, she realized, because she didn't have the heart not to.  
  
A small sob worked it's way from her pressed lips as she thought of her mother, who had held her when she'd dreamed of horrid things, and of Juunanagou who had given her her first pair of red ribbons when she was four. Her family, that had protected her, had managed to cause so much choas outside their own little world. She had been so blind to who they really were, she told herself, yet inside she knew they had loved her. She felt so guilty, having lived such a warm life, never having to fear being killed by the ...the ...jinzoninzens. To her, though, they would always be her family, even if they had lived two different lives. She had seen the good in them and she would hold that dear for eternity.  
  
Whiping at her eyes, she turned toward the toddler that slept beside her, and whisper softly into his hair, "I will never let anyone hurt you." Closing her eyes, she told herself it was because her family had been the cause of him losing his own, but she knew it was because she had grown to love this child in the few hours she held him close to her heart. Cuddlings him close, as if he were her own child, she lay there until sleep over came her and all thoughts of life were over thrown by the world of dreams.  
  
Sun tickled in from a gap in the cutrains that hadn't been closed last night, making the blond tredrils of Marron's hair appear golden in the birth of a new day. The sound of a giggle in her ear brought her frame turning a bit, the sign of sleep slowly vanishing as she came awake, "Well, I guess there won't be any sleeping in, huh, tyke?" She laughed with actually mirth when he tumbled backwards at her sudden words, having frightened him. His giggling echoed off the walls as he gathered himself up onto his own feet again, his small frame bouncing as he walked toward her on the bed.  
  
"Kiyoshi hungry!" He said, opening his arms to her, his smile wide and true of a child that had slept soundly, and rather safely, the night before. He patted his stomach as if to bring more enthusiasm to his words, and Marron laughed as she swept him into her thin arms.  
  
"Ah, now, we can't have such things happenings! With all that food in our fridge, neither of us should ever feel hungry again." Standing, she moved into the dinning area, and just was she was about to deposite him in a chair she stoped, her eyes going wide at what she saw. Sitting just inside the front door was a buster chair, along with what appeared to be a box full of toys. Tears stung her eyes, "Oh, Trunks, you didn't have too," she said softly even as her own eyes went wide again. Where had that come from, she most certainly didn't know if Trunks had done with. Bulma could have very well had done it.  
  
"I know I didn't have to do it, but I wanted to." Marron swung around, Kiyoshi seated safely on her hip, and peered at the man in question. He was leaning against her counter in a lazy motion, his long lavender hair pulled back in a low ponytail. A gasp parted her lips, her eyes going wide with fright, and then shifting into uncertainty. "I.. didn't mean to scary you." He muttered, straightening at the sign of fear that had flickered in her emotional hues.  
  
"I'm not scared," Her voice was soft, her eyes peircing into his very own, as if she was looking into his very soul. He shifted under her gaze, his eyes moving to look in the opposit direction. "I, um, do you need anything?" She asked, turning her back on him to pull the buster seat closer to the table and sit Kiyoshi down. "How about eggs, hun?" She asked Kiyoshi, tabbling his nose softly, happy to be able to turn away from Trunks for a minute.  
  
"No, I didn't come for eggs," Trunks muttered, his mind not really on what she was saying as he watched her lean down to put the child in his seat, his eyes taking in the small curve of her hips, the gentle way her body moved. He almost cursed himself, thinking of her in this way. Kami, he had been trying to kill her for over three months, and now here he is, taking in her body as if he had the right to. He had to get out of here quickly before he made a full out of himself.  
  
"That's alright, I wasn't asking you if you wanted eggs. I was asking Kiyoshi." She turned to face him, laughter lighting her soft eyes, "Though I wouldn't mind making a few extra if you wanted to stay." She moved toward the fridge, pulling out a small basket of eggs, which she set on the counter with one hand, while reaching with the other to grab a frying pan.  
  
"No, I already ate," He said quickly, not wanting to stay one more minute in here, with her. Watching her more about, care for that little boy as if she was his mother. "I just came to.. to apologize for.. for what I did to you, chasing you all over. I had the right to, though, believe you were like your mother." He said, having the sudden feeling like he'd just put his foot in his mouth.  
  
"Excuse me?" Marron stoped what she was doing, her hand freezing in mid air, forgetting all about the frying pan she was folding. "You think you had the right to believe I was just like my mother? How can you say such a thing! Just because she was my mother doesn't mean I am just like her! You can not judge me by my family! If I was to judge your mother by what I think of you I'd believe her arrogant and rude!" She huffed, her small body pumping.  
  
"You think I'm arrogant?" He asked, his voice becoming low. "What have I done to make you believe that?" His glare was digging into her, and all the fight that had been raging through her body seemed to trickle out slowly.  
  
"I... I shouldn't of said that, I'm sorry. It's just when you talk about my mother as if she was some.. some horrible being. I can't take it, she wasn't like that for me. She was my mother. My protector." She laid the frying pan down on the stove, her cheeks flaming. "I'm so sorry." She cracked an egg, her body turning away from him as she busied herself with fixing breakfast. Kiyoshi patted softly on the table with his fingers, amused by something that was going on outside the kitchen window.  
  
Trunks' body stiffened, his hands tucking into the pockets of his coat. "No, look, I'm sorry. It was my fault. I don't think what I'm trying to say is coming out right.." He muttered more to himself then to her, his eyes narrowing in thought as he watched her crack eggs into a fryinf pan. "What I meant was that I had a right to be.. afraid of you." His pushed off against the wall when he wall her body stiffen.  
  
"Was she really that awful, my mother? That you would fear me? I couldn't.." She swollowed a lump that had appeared in her throat, "I could never hurt anyone. Not anyone!" Tears sung at her cheeks and she hurried to whip them on her sleve. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cry. I guess I've just been to scared to cry as of lately, it's all coming out now. I cry at the stupidest things..." She said weakly, continuing to flip eggs.  
  
".. I'm sorry, Marron." He said quickly, and moved toward the door, stoping only to ruffle Kiyoshi's hair in an unnoticed gesture as he exited. The room was quiet for a minute after his departure, which was quickly livened up by Kiyoshi's giggles when Marron started to sing while cookings.  
  
Marron ran a towl through her resently washed hair while trying to watch Kiyoshi from the corner of her eye, who was entertaining himself by trying to put his shoes on. Sighing in contentment, she laid the towl on the bed and reached for the two ribbions she had found inside the box that Trunks had brought. Combing her hair into two low pigtails, she tied them off with the ribbons and turned to getting dressed. To match the bows, she put on a white knit top and a pink jumper. Tying off her own yellow sneakers, she grabbed a hat and set it on her head. Perfect to keep the sun out of her eyes.  
  
"Alright, Kiyoshi, lets get those shoes on!" He came racing over to her, his face aglow with a warm smile. He was dressed in a green top and blue overalls, which she thought made him looks so handsome. Tying his shoes, she ran a comb through his hair. "Do you want a hat, too, Kiyoshi?" She asked, and at his strong shake of "no", she took his hand and lead him out the door. This morning, at breakfast, he'd been so transfixed with something outside, and when she finally peered out that window to see what it was, a small playground had been built off in a grassy area and kids were playing.  
  
"We go out to play?" He asked, gazing up at her as they walked down the hall to the exit.  
  
"Yep, we're going outside to play," Marron said in a childish tone, her face brightened with laughter. She'd never played on a playground, either, and though she didn't plan to today, she was happy she would get to see his first time on a playground. Swinging up into her arms as they exited the door, she ran with him in her arms, causing him to laugh with joy, and Marron's heart swelled. This was the happist she'd ever been.  
  
"Okay," she set him down at the entrance of the playground and pointed to a bench near by, "I'll be over there watching, okay?" Nodding, he raced inside to join the other kids. Smiling to herself, she set down on the wooden bench, watching as Kiyoshi raced from the slid to a swing and back again.  
  
"He seems to have adjusted well." Bulma appeared at Marrons side, her long turquoise hair falling down her shoulders in smooth waves. "I'm glad he's happy here, and I'm glad you're with us." She set down beside the girl, her eyes kind.  
  
"I.. Thank you, Mrs...?" Marron blinked, not quite knowing what to call the women who had been so kind to her.  
  
"Bulma is fine. I see you found the ribbons. I'm glad you like them." Bulma nodded toward the pink ribbons that decorated Maron pale blond hair.  
  
"Oh, they're from you? Thank you so much, and I do love them. I've never had pink before. Red was always the ribbon color my mother gave me." Marron saw the flicker of what seemed to be pain cross Bulmas face and wasn't sure if she'd said something wrong. Sighing, she stared off into the distance. Hearing about her mother would of course hurt Bulma.  
  
Bulma glanced at the young women beside of, who couldn't possibly know what had just passed through her mind. Red Ribbon Army. What a cruel gift, and Marron probably never knew. "Well, I believe I'm being needed upstairs. I had to come and make sure you were settled in alright, though, before I went about business. I'm glad to know you've settled in nicely." With a warm smile the women walked away.  
  
Trunks watched as Marron chased Kiyoshi around an old tree, her frace bright with color from the cold that was nipping at her cheeks. Laughing, Kiyoshi dodged her arms that went to encircle him and ran toward the playground, Marron chasing behind me. She paused halfway there, her hat flying from her head and off into the wind. He heard her yell "No!" And started chasing it about, Kiyoshi watching with amusement a few week from the entrance of the playroom.  
  
Her skirt lifted to her knees as she jumped to reach her hat though with no success. Being four foot eleven had it's problems. fists came to her hips as she watched her hat float away from her, a frown tugging the corner of pale lips. Well, that was the worest of luck. Frowning, she turned around, only to find Trunks stranding a few feet infront of her, her hat in hand. _Well, now how did he do that!   
_  
Laughter filled this eyes as he held it out to her, and she grinned as she took it, fixing it back uptop her head. "Thank you, Trunks," she smiled as she talked to him, her hands moving into the front pockets of her dress, "but how did you manage to get it, when I had only just turned my back on it?" She asked sweetly, brow quivered.  
  
A smirk tilted one side of his lips as he stepped toward her, and perseded until he was standing directly infront of her, his arms crossed over his chest. Her smile shifted a bit and she had the earg to step back. This was way to close, she could _smell_ him. The smell of soap and a sint that was pure him. Her eyes widened a bit, and as she moved to step away, his arms encircled her waist. Without thinking what he was doing he lifted them both clearly off the ground.  
  
She clung tightly to her frame, her eyes glued onto a little spar above his chin. Oh, Kami, she was flying. _No, he's flying!_ She gasped, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her grip deathly tight. "Oh, please don't drop me. I'm so afraid of hieghts." He chuckled in her ear, and a little shiver that was pure feminim ran down her spin.  
  
"I'm not going to drop you, Marron. There's nothing to be afraid of." She glanced down, and Kiyoshi, who was staring up at them with a goofy smile and waving really big as he watched them looked like a small doll. She closed her eyes, dizziness over taking her.  
  
"Oh, please, can we go down? I won't ever ask another question, promise." Trunks, laughter rumbling from deep within him, something that hadn't happened in what seemed like since he was a boy, lowered her down onto the ground before release her.  
  
"See, nothing to be afraid of, Marron." Her eyes were wide, her cheeks flushed. Glancing around, she found Kiyoshi at her side and picked him up as if he were a life line.  
  
"Th-thank you for the ride, but we should probably be going back inside now, it's a bit cool out, and I wouldn't want him to be getting a cold." Shifting him into the curve of her hip she walked back toward the entrance of the building, Trunks all the while watching her gentle movements. There, up in the sky, with her in his arms he had made himself a desicion. She would be his, even if she didn't know it yet.  
  
....... I told you it would be **CONTINUED SOON. :) **


End file.
